Semiconductor substrate processing apparatuses are used to process semiconductor substrates by techniques including etching, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD), pulsed deposition layer (PDL), molecular layer deposition (MLD), plasma enhanced pulsed deposition layer (PEPDL) processing, and resist removal. Semiconductor substrate processing apparatuses, such as the aforementioned processing apparatuses, can comprise a plurality of interrelated, but discrete, fluid handling components that can be used to transform a group of semiconductor substrates from an unfinished state to a completed state with applied microcircuitry. Such fluid handling components can include interior fluid wetted surfaces which are exposed to corrosive and/or erosive process gases. Accordingly, it is desirable that such interior fluid wetted surfaces of such fluid handling components be resistant to corrosion and/or erosion when exposed to respective process gases or process fluids.